When Blue met Pink
by SirFunk
Summary: A connection is shared between two unlikely souls across a battlefield...Something so deep, it felt as if they had know each other for years rather than the few seconds it was. NarutoXKurotsuchi


**When Blue met Pink**

**A/N: My attempt at writing a romantic one-shot, hopefully you guys enjoy it, please tell me your views on this little piece. I can also understand if people get a little confused, this is a NarutoXKurotsuchi fic, and the title represents the colour of their eyes, Blue being our hero's and Pink being Kurotsuchi's, as that is how it depicted in the Manga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Romeo and Juliet and I do not make any money of this, it is just there for my enjoyment.**

* * *

><p>Blue met Pink, eyes that reflected the essence of the sky, met eyes that reflected the falling blossoms around them. Rage met calm. It was as if time had stood still for only these two, their own souls connecting among the bloodshed that surrounded them. To her, he was the devil's son, just as devastating as his father once had been. Bouncing from location to location, in a flash of orange, moving faster than light, and yet as gracefully as a swan, contrary to what she was told by her peers. He didn't kill though, not on purpose anyway, he rescued souls, he vanquished the evil within, he represented the very essence of good and peace, completely different to what shinobis were supposed to represent. He didn't hide in the darkness, he came forward and confronted you, maybe that's why he wore such ridiculous orange, she thought to herself, he was a complete contrast to her. She felt a certain connection towards this man, deep spiritual connection, but he was the enemy, and for the better of her village he was to be killed, certainly a disappointment to her.<p>

To him, she had a soul waiting to be rescued, her secrets were dark, sure not as dark as his, but dark nonetheless. It was his job, saviour of the world, to salvage, even unsalvageable souls, he managed it with Tobi, Pein and numerous other villains. In his deep sapphire blue eyes, she was amazing, she had a certain lady-like quality about her, even when she was ruthlessly slaughtering many of his subordinates in-front of him, he couldn't help it if his heart stopped, but he knew, contrary to popular belief, just what had to be done. He was sad, he felt his soul connect with hers, yet she had to die, for the better of his village.

'_For the Sake of Konoha'_

'_For the Sake of Iwa'_

Blue eyes softened, as did the pink, they looked deep into each other's soul for only a second, for only that was how long it took for them to know that were meant for each other, like Romeo and Juliet.

"The Rokudaime Hokage has arrived on the battlefield" a voice cried from one-side

"She's arrived, the Yondaime Tsuchikage's arrived" another shouted from the other

Iwa's Ninjutsu Mistress against Konoha's Orange Hokage

She knows who he is, she remembered telling her grandfather, the old fart, that it would be better to kill the Kyuubi, she was wrong, if they had, she would have never met him, her Romeo, he would have never met his Juliet. But just like Shakespeare's romantic tragedy, they knew this connection could not and would not blossom into anything in the near future. It was truly a tragedy, one would have argued, but Hokage and Tsuchikage would disagree, it was a joyous occasion, despite their location.

"Naruto…" she whispered _'Romeo'_

"Kuro-chan…" he grinned _'My Juliet'_

The way they said their names, it felt just right, as if they'd been saying for years, as if they had known each other for just as long, if not longer.

"Naruto, I'm Sorry, that it had to-" She was silenced

"Sorry for what Kuro-chan, you did nothing wrong, this is how it was meant to be, we will meet in another life time, hopefully just like they did"

"In another life time, I wonder what that was like?"

"We'll find out someday"

She grinned, he returned it two-fold, "Wait till I turn you into dust,"

"I'd like you to catch me first!"

With smiles that outshone the sun they dashed towards each other, in what one would say as their final clash.

Unbeknownst to them, in world unlike their own, blue-eyes met pink ones, as children ran between them, the owner of those eyes, knew they had made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Well, did you Like it? Hate it? WTF? Tell me, I would honestly like to know, what you think of my little attempt at a one-shot. This idea was floating around in my brain, and I had written a few notes on how to write it, and man I had a draft set out, but then I started writing, and it ended up being completely different. In all honesty I have no experience in writing a romance, though I have read quite a few myself, I would like to have some feedback as it would help with any future stories I might come-up with which have a Romantic setting to it. I tried to make it short and simple unlike my draft, and let how they end up where they are up to your imagination. Rate and Review, please it helps and really enjoy reading them, it makes me want to write more or improve my style.**

**ExpK**


End file.
